


【黑袍纠察队the boys：玄色/祖国人 black noir/homelander】Brother John

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 祖国人不会抗拒伸进嘴里的一切温暖之物
Relationships: Black Noir/Homelander
Kudos: 1





	【黑袍纠察队the boys：玄色/祖国人 black noir/homelander】Brother John

【the boys：Black Noir/Homelander】Brother John

Homelander回到“家”的时候习惯性地透过自己的肖像观察玛德琳的办公室。

说实话他并不怀念人类奶水的味道，略咸，微腥，还夹杂着温热的汗液。他没有真正品尝过，玛德琳每次只是解开扣子让他隔着胸罩渴求着嗅闻，他是如此，如此深情的呼吸着软垫后漏出的，浓郁的母亲的味道，她却吝啬到不允许他舔一下被乳汁打湿的衣料。

不过仔细想想，这怎么能是吝啬呢，玛德琳可怕死他了。

而现在他连那根手指也失去了。

“家”里是那么安静，好像所有的人都不见了。Homelander知道布切尔在他们身后做了不少准备，今天或许是他们所有人的末日，包括他自己。沃特集团没有理由知道他杀了玛德琳并威胁博士说出实情，更没有理由知道他已经和他天赐的儿子见了面。

沃特集团知道他会报复他们，玛德琳、沃格鲍姆博士、82层的董事，埃德加先生…

Homelander猛的回头，他听到了钢琴的声音。

“Black Noir？”

说实话Homelander一向不大喜欢Black Noir，就算这个沉默寡言的伙伴每次都能完美完成所有任务。Black Noir太完美了，完美的就像一面镜子，镜子里面是穿着黑衣的，完美露齿笑的自己。

他怎么会在这里？

他从来就看不穿Black Noir在想什么，从来就看不穿。Homelander循声飞奔，他看不到Black Noir任何细微的表情，听不到Black Noir的呼吸和心跳，嗅不到Black Noir更偏爱什么食物，但他却被Black Noir看得彻彻底底…Black Noir从来都不会对他的各种举动有所反应，Black Noir只是沉默着，侧头观察着他。

Homelander站在Black Noir的身后观察着他。

毫无疑问Black Noir是强壮的，不管是踩踏板时震颤的小腿肌肉，还是与琴凳紧密贴合又分离的臀部线条，这一切都包裹在他无法透视的黑衣中，就像他到现在都没有品尝过得玛德琳的奶水。

Black Noir动了动，他好像知道有人在他身后。但Black Noir还是继续敲击着琴键，并不打算停下。

Homelander不懂什么古典乐，他不知道Black Noir这首曲子到底在讲什么，他不知道一百多年前的奥地利一个叫马勒的人写下了一首叫泰坦的交响曲，更不知道这首曲子的第三乐章描绘了一幅森林动物给猎人送葬的奇妙场面，但有一段旋律一直在重复着，一段特别简单的，简单到他可以脱口唱出来的旋律。

Homelander有点困了。

他凑了过去，琴凳足够大，Homelander让披风均匀的散到身后才慢慢坐下，像一个怕压坏裙子的小姐。

那段旋律还在重复，Homelander把头靠在琴键边，钢琴的轰鸣在他脑中隆隆作响，但他不在乎，Black Noir缓慢的手指和催眠的旋律让他感到前所未有的疲惫，Homelander抬头看了看黑色的烤漆琴面，里面金发蓝眼的人一脸无辜的瞪着他。

这首曲子大概永远不会完。

Black Noir停了下来，Homelander就在他的左手边，毫无防备地闭着眼睛，均匀地呼吸着。

“Are you sleeping？”

“Are you sleeping？”

“Brother John？Brother John？”

Homelander猛的睁开眼睛，他想起来这段旋律是什么了。

Black Noir黑色的手指不断敲击重复着这段旋律，越来越用力，越来越低沉。灵活的食指和中指跳跃着，像一个迈开腿奔跑脚步却沉重得诡异的黑色小人。

小黑人在Homelander的鼻尖前站定，然后慢慢探入他不自觉微张的口中。

这触感是截然不同于玛德琳的，玛德琳的手指混杂着奶味、汗味和香水味，还有涂了指甲油的光滑的甲面，现在他嘴里这两根黑色的手指却什么味道都没有，更别提母亲的温情。Homelander感到有些反胃，但他不想把Black Noir的手指吐出去。自己的身体并不排斥这两根贸然侵入的异物，反而像是本该存在于他体内的一部分一样。

两根手指越来越主动，越来越放肆了，茶筅调膏一样在Homelander嘴里搅弄着，唾液已经足够湿润到溢出Homelander薄薄的唇角，甚至被击拂起浅浅的白沫。

Black Noir另一只手按住Homelander金色的后脑，两根手指甲进入的更深，Homelander想要推开Black Noir，发现自己怎么也逃不掉，Black Noir的手就像钩子一样越勾越深，好像要直接穿破他的头颅。

Homelander第一反应就是用激光眼射穿Black Noir那颗近在咫尺的头，但他失败了。Black Noir直接拎起他的头，狠狠地摔在钢琴上。

“Black Noir！”Homelander怒吼道，“你在干什么——”

Black Noir凑了过来，他凑的太近了，近到Homelander可以听到他轻蔑的笑声。

“嘿嘿…Jo…咯…”

Black Noir的声音比砂纸还要粗哑。

“John哥哥…”

Homelander倒吸一口冷气，钢琴皲裂的烤漆面映着一双惊恐的蓝眼睛和身后可怖的黑影，自己叫约翰这件事只有也只能被博士和82楼的老家伙们知道，Black Noir究竟…

“啊…开口说话的感觉真好，”Homelander的脸被Black Noir碾在钢琴键上不断摩擦，被激光射穿的钢琴发出几声空洞的哀鸣，“天知道不能说话的感觉有多难受。”

钢琴微弱的回音中，Black Noir久不使用的声带已经恢复正常，他的声音不仅不难听，而且Homelander应该再熟悉不过了…清晰，坚定和掩饰不住的自大。

“埃德加先生已经知道了你的所作所为，埃德加先生简直气坏了，”Black Noir欢快地说，“埃德加先生说可以，这就意味着——”

Homelander奋力挣开Black Noir的压制，反手擒住Black Noir，一把揪下他的头罩。

“你…！”

金发男子回过头来，对他露出完美的露齿笑，一双湛蓝的眼睛亮晶晶的。

“Passing bells are ringing.Passing bells are ringing. ”

“什…”

“Ding dang dong——”

Black Noir的眼睛射出两道可怕的光。

“Ding dang dong.”

①漫画设定：Black Noir是实力强于Homelander的克隆人，是沃特公司用来牵制Homelander的武器，必要时会杀掉暴走的Homelander并取而代之，原作漫画中，Homelander血洗白宫并杀掉所有同伴后Black Noir才显露真身将其击杀。  
②马勒“泰坦”交响曲第三乐章化用法语儿歌的旋律和奥地利插画“猎人的送葬行列”，旋律同英文儿歌Brother John和汉语儿歌两只老虎相近。


End file.
